


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (7/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, domesticity).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (7/52)

Whenever Louis is lurking through fanfiction about them -- which he really doesn't do often, really, it's not like it's whenever he's bored in the car with his iPad and he's just lost another round of Words With Friends against James, really it's not -- it makes him snort that people seem to think he and Harry wake each other up with sweet, kissy over-involved morning sex while the sun rises outside.

Really, their morning sex isn't romantic at all. It's more like, _oi, you've rolled over on me and you're heavy, but you've landed on my cock and I guess that's okay, just stay there for a few while I rub this one off on you and then whoever feels like walking can go make tea, alright?_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
